Siblings
by purpleswans
Summary: Alphonse and May are going to get married soon, and Al considers both his and May's siblings. My contribution to Almei week 2014 day 7.


**Hey! Here's my final contribution to Almei week 2014, day 7. The prompt is Siblings. It has been a fun week, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too! I actually managed to make something for every day this week, which is kinda amazing since I didn't actually write much beforehand like I had planned, and most of these one-shots were written in about 24 hours. Plus, there were a few that I didn't know what I was going to write about until about 2am the day before. ****Anyway, this week has really helped my ability to write one-shots. For as long as I can remember, most of my story ideas have been multi-chapter mini novels. **

**Oh, I should mention this story takes place sometime within a few months and a few years after the picture at the end of the Anime. I mentioned Fu, my headcannon name for LingFan's first and only son, and Nina, my headcannon name for Edwin's daughter. I avoided mentioning the name of Edwin's son since I have different names for him depending on which of my stories I'm talking about. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

* * *

Siblings

"I presume you are Mr. Alphonse Elric? The one who is marrying the Chang princess?"

Alphonse looked over the Xingese noble. He was dressed in expensive clothes, so he must be someone important. Alphonse had probably met him somewhere along the line with all his visits to the Xingese court with May, but for the life of him he couldn't remember this man's name or position.

"Uh, yes, that's me. Um, have we met before?" Al asked.

The man considered it. "I don't believe so. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lau Ming, the current prince of the Ming clan."

Ah. So he was one of the other princes, a son of the previous Emperor. Which technically made him May's half-brother, and soon to be Al's brother-in-law. Looking at the man, he couldn't see any family resemblance to either May or Ling, but it was probably still true.

"Oh, er, it's nice to meet you, prince Lau." Al said, bowing.

Lau looked at Alphonse with a hint of distaste, like he felt that Al had done something wrong. "Well, I just wanted to meet the foreigner who thinks he can marry an Imperial princess. Good day to you Amestrian."

Al sighed as he watched Lau walk away. Ever since they had announced his engagement to May nearly a year ago, Alphonse had met more people like the Ming prince than he cared to remember. He had expected for some people to disprove of their relationship, but he thought that between the approval from May's grandfather and the blessing from Ling most of Xing would be forced to accept it.

As it turns out, although Ling had started to change some of the traditions of Xing, he hadn't changed most of the nobles' opinions. Most of them believed that a princess should only marry noblemen in the Xingese court, and hatred the fact that she was going to end up with a common-born foreigner who didn't even have an official position in the military of his home country. Back when he was just May's student in Alkahestry who happened to be friends with the Emperor, he had been nothing more than a curiosity at court, someone the majority of the nobles didn't pay much attention to. Now that was going to marry May, everybody was now interested in him, and most of them didn't bother to get to know him before deciding what they thought of Alphonse.

"Hey Alphonse, are you OK?"

Al shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at his fiancée, May Chang. "Yeah, it's fine, I just met yet another one of your siblings."

May frowned. "Which one?"

"Lau Ming."

May sighed. "Yep, he's one of the pompous idiots from powerful clans who think they were entitled to the crown, and have never worked a day in their life. Don't worry about what people like him say, all that matters is that I like you and we're going to be husband and wife in just a week." She wrapped her arms around Al and pulled him into a hug.

Al smiled and kissed the top of her head. "True, but I should still get to know some of them. After all, we're going to be siblings, right?"

May rolled her eyes. "The only sibling I actually acknowledge as my relative is Ling. Everyone else could be complete strangers for all I care."

Al blinked. "I guess I can understand why you feel that way, but it's still hard for me to accept."

May looked at him. "Why is that?"

Al shrugged. "I guess it's because my brother and I had such a great relationship. Sure, he can be an idiot at times, but he's always been there for me. We've literally gone through hell together."

May nodded. "Despite how much he annoys me, I've always admired your relationship with your brother. I guess part of it was because of how different it was from what I've always known. Did you know it's not that uncommon for princes and princesses from different clans to try and assassinate one another?"

"I think I heard something about that before," Al said.

May looked behind Al's back. "Hey Alphonse, speaking of your brother..."

"Hey! Anybody know where I can find a former suit of armor?" a very familiar voice asked.

Al ran up to his older brother. "You actually made it!"

Ed smirked. "Of course I made it, I'm not going to miss my only brother's wedding. Winry and the kids came too, they're still getting settled into our rooms. Aw Al, those two have grown so much! You're not going to recognize them."

Al smiled. "I can't wait to see them again."

"Oh, and you won't believe this, but Nina started doing Alchemy! She's a little genius. Look at this," Ed rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a little toy horse. "She made this all by herself, without me even teaching her anything.! It's just like what we used to make for mom when we were little, Al."

Al smiled. "That's great, brother." He really wanted to tell his brother how very much like Mr. Hughes he was acting, but Al decided now was not the time.

May shook her head. "And you accuse me of having crazy siblings."

Ed frowned at May. "You know, I was going to tell you how glad I was that you two finally got together, but now I don't think I will. In fact, I think I'll just keep the wedding gift."

May gasped. "What? Oh, you better not!"

Ed laughed. "Just messing with you. After all, soon you're going to be my baby sister."

Another familiar voice cut in. "Well, if it isn't the man who fed the Emperor a boot!"

Ed laughed. "So you were actually serious about that Ling? Well, at least I'll be mentioned in the history books for something."

Al smiled at the Emperor of Xing. "Hey there Ling."

May shook her head. "Really, don't you have other things to do, like ruling a country?"

Ling rubbed his chin. "Well, court is out for today and Lan Fan is making Fu focus on his lessons, so I figured I'd make sure the soon to be married couple was still doing OK."

May sighed. "In other words, you got bored and decided to bother us."

Ling chuckled. "Well, there may be some truth to that. But hey, I finally get to Edward again! Come on, we should catch up over an afternoon snack."

Ed smirked. "Whatever you say Greeling. Just so long as you're paying this time. I plan on taking revenge for all those room service bills."

Al chuckled. Yeah, his and May's siblings were crazy, but that was just part of their family.

* * *

**Please read, review, follow and favorite. **


End file.
